


Run Rabbit Run

by SonicAsura



Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Human and Pokemon Interactions, Humiliation, Musical References, Musical Symbolism, No Incest, No Smut, OC is a Pokemon Trainer, OC is sassy, OC was raised by Pokemon, Urizen Redemption, Urizen is Pining Hard, Z Moves, oc is a little shit, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: Urizen, the demon king, his power was unmatched by all those that opposed him. Until a mysterious stranger emerges in the Qliphoth and utterly twists his world upside down.Maybe...there was more to life than just absolute power.And it all began with a rabbit that dared to race against destiny.Due to DMC 5 Special Edition, story is being overhauled til further notice.
Relationships: Urizen (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Those Who Dare To Challenge Fate





	1. Prologue: The Crowned Flower

**_Two brothers with hair of snow and eyes of ice. Both separated by tragedy and doomed to face it once more. Cursed to spill their own blood continuously to the floor. When the tree of blood grows is when it begins. The tree's downfall is where their lives would end. Their fate can be challenged to change if intervened. An outside source to show both what they were too blind to see._ **

** _This single savior was born of misfortune and death at their first breath. Abandoned for being born unable to see and cast out in the worst of nature's disasters...A dangerous blizzard in the coldest tundra. Through the kindness of another let the soul grow strong. A titan of champions is what they become. Though failure to this task was prominently promising a fate far worse than death._ **

** _Yet… To the heir of a frozen kingdom, Dyna Crown Fleur, the results were worth a cursed fate. For kindness and mercy, was long overdue for both tragic souls._ **

Qliphoth, a demon tree that grows in the Underworld. It feeds on the blood of human life to blossom a single fruit that when eaten, crowns a demon the Ruler of Hell with boundless power. This tree currently rose at the center of Red Grave City had grown vastly from the millions of lives it slaughtered. Deep within the tree and sat on a makeshift throne, was a colossal devil covered in brambles and thorns named Urizen.

Power, absolute power is what this very behemoth sought. Yet, he was about to learn power came in many forms and so did Karma. The vast grove and network of blood filled vines began to shake within the Qlipthoth's center. Amongst the blood pool, the devil covered in deathly gray plant life light flashed immensely confused amongst the multiple hollows on his body. "What is this? This...power I am sensing." A gravelly voice from the devil as he lifted his hand up.

To him, this strange energy was...pure. Unlike the taint familiar with demonic power of all kinds, what he was sensing felt...calming. Not that of angels but of harmony, silence and peace. It was enticing to his senses that the devil couldn't help the urge to tear off the thorns covering his true form just to feel on his own hide. He needed to see what it was.

With a wave of his hand, the pool of blood at his feet began to change, forming a mirror reflection of a different part of the Qliphoth. Bright blue shined when a single line appeared above one of the roots before forming a large emerald tear. A rift in time and space was what the massive devil realized. Yet, what stepped out of it before it closed had him bewildered. It was a human woman.

She stood around 6'2 with forest green hair, skin soft light peach and eyes a pure clear and crystal aquamarine. The woman wore a thick dark velvet winter dress decorated with elegant gold vine like embroidery and the emblem of a crown wearing animal, a golden wreath around her neck with a small rainbow jewel held at the center and the biggest oddity was the lack of footwear.

While Urizen didn't care for those lower than him, he could see the vast beauty of the human female. What really grew his interest was her walking. With every graceful step she took, plant life from grass to even flowers grew on the Qliphoth floor. He could feel the blood from those sections fading as if the plants were absorbing and purifying it. They were becoming normal human plant life. This pure energy was coming from her.

 **"Very interesting. What are you to purify even the Qliphoth with mere touch and bewildered me so? Bring her to me."** Urizen spoke as vast insectlike chittering echoed through the blood tree. The woman only known to herself in this world as Dyna traversed the vast expanse of the blood channeling growths around her. Despite the gruesome and hellish landscape around, she was not afraid.

"A tree...no a grove that feeds on the life essence of others. I can feel the very souls trapped in these brambles cry out in pain. Wallow in sorrow no more with every step I take. Let your souls finally slumber as new life blossoms forth." Her voice soft and sweet like pure honey as more of her vibrant plant life covered the Qliphoth floor with each step she took.

Her blue eyes caught the vast amount of moving gray around her. Inhuman beasts that held the form of an ant crossed with both spider and human easily in her sight no matter how fast they scurried or how well they hid. Beady red eyes, thorax covered in blood red jewels, jagged pincer like maws and thin scythe like claws. "I know you are there. My eyes are much sharper than others. It'll be better if you show yourself." Dyna spoke, stopping as the large insect creature landed in front of from above.

It was a bit larger than her in height and grotesque but she still remains unbothered by her unnatural guest. "You are a worker just like a colony of Combee. Your species must provide substance to this tree. Honestly, it's a poor job considering the many remnants of the souls trapped in your home's woodwork and state of your hierarchy. Judging from you not attacking me, you're here to lead me to whoever rules over this current colony." Dyna questioned as the insect nodded its head.

"Lead the way then please." She said as the creature or Red Empusa guided her to Urizen's throne. The very devil himself was watching her as the insect demon led her through the tree. He was impressed by what he had seen so far. She easily deduced the Empusa's nature and reason, the Qliphoth's basic way of growth and remained undeterred by the hell around her. He cleared the image as Dyna walked into the room.

The Empusa immediately scurried off afterwards not wanting to stay anywhere near the tree demon's range. The woman looked up at him as Urizen could see her form far better than from his blood mirror. Those eyes of hers were beautiful up close. Pure uncut aquamarine that even diamonds couldn't hold a candle to the clear hue. Faint accents of gold by the corner of her eyes merely enhanced the elegance. He'll get a better look after seizing her for himself.

"You must be the one who planted the seed for this massive vampiric tree. Quite cheeky to have it bloom in the middle of a human settlement. Urizen, or should I say the Devil of Vergil Sparda?" Dyna questioned as those words had Urizen get onto his feet. The tendrils of his body snapping a bit from the Qliphoth as blood spilled to the floor while the devil stood at his full height glaring down at her.

 **"I never gave you my name or my origin. Who are you human?** " Urizen hissed in annoyance as if the name burned. Ignoring his hissing, Dyna took out a strange ball from her dress sleeve. It was half red and half white with a button outlined by a single black stripe. She tossed the sphere in her hand repeatedly as if she was juggling it. She didn't even look away from him still performing the act. "My name is Dyna Crown Fleur. For why I am here… I am here to stop this devastating tree from growing any further. Tragedy must come to an end and if it means defeating you…"

Dyna grabbed the sphere out of the air before facing it as Urizen with a glare on her face. "Then I won't hold back." She declared, voice firm and strong. The devil chuckled before sitting on his throne easily amused. He produced a blood red crystal in hand before reconnecting his tendrils to the devilish tree. **"Very amusing. Dyna Crown Fleur, show me just how you will defeat me."** Urizen mocked. The little sphere in her hand was a mere toy.

"Your aura is nothing but a phantom cloaked by the putrid life of thorns protecting your body. That blood red crystal merely an extension of dauntless darkness. To throw life and mind at you now will get me nowhere so instead. I'll have my confidant shatter your barrier first!" Her cryptic words had him baffled but...he realized that little ball was NOT a mere plaything.

"Pyros, prepare for battle!" She tossed the ball into the air as a flash of light shot forth. From the light materialized a creature Urizen never seen before. This creature was a bipedal white tiger covered in crimson striped fur, its chest was gray with a white cross like pattern, large tufts of crimson fur around the muzzle, shoulders, legs, a tail with a ring of spikes around it, yellow and verdant green eyes, large fangs and claws and a belt of pure flames around their waist.

"Incineroar!!!!" The beast howled, unleashing a pure shockwave of power from its pure battlecry alone. To Dyna, this creature was her Incineroar Pyros, a Pokemon she grew up with from her homeland to survive. " **What kind of creature is this you summoned to dare challenge me!?"** Urizen growled was clearly thrown off by Pyros' special ability: Intimidate. Intimidate weakened the attack power of every opponent Pyros faced so the fact Urizen felt threatened had proven the ability had worked.

 _"Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon. His species will refuse the orders of those they don't trust with pure nonchalance. However once presented a decent challenge, they are relentless._ Pyros, give him a mere taste of your nature with Fire Blast." Dyna ordered. The Heel Pokemon opened his mouth full of flames before hurling a massive star cross of it at the demon king. A blood red barrier immediately materialized around Urizen but even the demon had to shield himself from the intense flames as it crashed into the shield.

Blueish green lights brighten greatly noticing the large spider web cracking across the surface of the stone and his barrier. "Darkest Lariat." Pyros burst from the flames like a spinning bullet to Urizen's view and hit the barrier with a powerful lariat. The barrier immediately shattered from the brute force of Pyros' attack. Even the crystal supplying the barrier exploded from the immense power the Incineroar unleashed!

' _ **What kind of power is this?!'** _The devil couldn't help but think. This Incineroar manifested enough power to overload his barrier but another strike to destroy his magic crystal at the same time. His half breed brother couldn't even crack it unlike this burning beast! Then came insult to injury.

"Fury Swipes." Pyros' claws glowed white as the talons grew into long blades. The Incineroar didn't hesitate to repeatedly tear his claws through Urizen's armored hide and scratched up the devil's exposed mouth like an angry cat. The tree demon roared in pain swatting at Pyros but the Fire/Dark type easily dodged returning back into battle position in front of Dyna with a wild grin on his face. The demon king immediately sat up not caring about snapping off his thorn like tentacles from the tree itself again.

The cat scratches over his face and tears through his hide revealing multiple glaring orange eyes upon her form. He was absolutely furious. This human woman was mocking him in his own throne room. His fury ignited upon the mischievous grin that grew on Dyna's face. It exploded when the woman had the audacity to SING an insult to him. 

" _I am the tallest of mountains. I am the roughest of waves. I'm the toughest of terrors. I am the darkest of days. I'm the last one that's standing. Don't try to stand in my way. Cause I've been up against better. Just take a look at my face. Causing if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon. I am the sharpest of blades. I'll cut down in a second."_ Her sweet voice destroyed his precious silence with pure sass.

"I see the part that you tried to hide. That you are merely a scared babe behind a monster of a lie. The fact that you aren't as strong as you think on the inside. To remove half of yourself was your folly. Absolute power you say? No, that's the humiliation that made me merry and jolly!" Dyna taunted as Urizen howled in absolute rage.

Multiple tendrils sprout from the Qliphoth around her slithering like angry snakes around the livid demon. **"You've managed to infuriate me more than that damn treacherous spawn I dare call brother. A queen must know to never disrespect their king! I'll tear your summon in half before I claim my first generation with your bloodline, my dear Hell Bride and soon to be Queen of Hell."** Urizen declared. He flinched when both trainer and Pokemon merely chuckled.

"Hold back Pyros. I'll take it from here." Dyna spoke as the Incineroar stepped back and she took a step forward with eyes closed. He flinched once more as the woman opened her eyes. _"Cause I was born in this pain. It only hurts if you let it._ " They were a pure glowing cyan as if burning with pure power yet...he thought he saw sadness for a moment.

 _"So if you think you can take me then you should go and forget it."_ He lashed out a few of the roots towards her at lightning speed with a snap of his fingers. Cyan light enveloped the attack tendrils before she waved her hand away. Those glowing roots we're slammed into the Qliphoth wall hard enough for each to snap in half. _"After all this time your back for more. I won't stop until THEY know my name. So I'll take what's mine and start this war. I'm coming at you like a tidal wave."_

He didn't hesitate sending more roots after her. Yet she continued to cut them down with no effort. She was doing the same thing he did to his half breed brother and every single insect that dared to challenge him. She made him feel helpless.

_"When everything you know has come and gone. You are at your lowest and I am rising higher. Only scars remain of who I was. What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire. When there's no one left to carry on. This is an illusion, open up your eyes and… The pain persists I can't resist. But that's what it takes to be infinite."_

That same cyan light snaring him and every Qliphoth root he was controlling at the moment. "Psychic!" They were immediately slammed into the walls of the throne room with enough brutal force that his tendrils exploded into blood upon impact and Urizen shattered his throne underneath his own body. 

The Devil picked himself up and glared heavily with glints of fear now exposed. More of his armored hide had shattered now revealing half of his beastish azure face with multiple orange piercing eyes, monstrous fangs and short crown of jagged horns. Amongst this amber were a pair of verdant green orbs blown wide with pure terror. These green eyes going from fear to pure surprise at the soft smile she now held. A smile that held no malice.

"Now I can see some of your beautiful face from that ugly mask you wear. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they say. That beauty for me is the person under the shell of armor they use to hide their own weakness. Their true self in many terms." Dyna spoke softly for it was enough for the Devil to blink.

She had immediately disappeared once he did only to reappear right in his face hovering softly in the air. That same cyan light bathing her body as she floated gently before him. _**'Is she part fae? No...not even faes hold such elegance, grace and so much raw power. No, it must be a goddess that stands before me.'** _Urizen thought as he unconsciously reached his hand out to her.

_"So look around you and tell me what you really SEE. You live a lie and that's the difference between you and me. I have the power. Let me show you what it's all about. It's only me and you- Who is gonna save you now?"_

Dyna laid a hand on his crown of horns and everything around him just...stopped. Then came flashes of memories... and the unknown pain to follow. Her eyes reflected those scenes from the human half, half breed brother, weak women that fueled his weapons and the human whelp whose limb was missing but also those he wasn't familiar with. Then these odd sensations slammed into him from every single one. These odd things hurt him somehow with every death or wound that he caused but none scathe his body.

It stopped when a gentle touch pressed his forehead and eyes widened upon the sight. Dyna Fleur Crown had laid a kiss on him. His mind went blank. This woman made no sense. She threatened him, had her beast shatter his barrier and scar him, she brought him down to his knees, searched his memories and forced new ones with this strange pain for each one. Now, she had the audacity to kiss him.

He blinked in response only to see her on the back of her fiery beast Pyros. A soft smile on her face and the same for the Incineroar. "V, Dante, Nero, Trish and Lady. Your human half and the ones you have harmed the most. Urizen, Devil of Vergil Sparda, I will give you a single warning. If you feast on the fruit of this hellish tree, then it will be me you shall face instead of your brother. And unlike him, it won't be a fight. It will be your true downfall. Reflect on the past once more." Was all she said before Pyros burst out of the throne room.

The Incineroar soaring across the tendrils with fire exploding from every pounce and step. She was gone just like that as Urizen could only stand in silence. The woman didn't make a worthless threat. She held the power to back up her declaration not just her beast alone. **"Dyna Crown Fleur... could have ended me with a flick of her wrist. Forced these strange irritating sensations onto me even now… Yet spares my life…"** Urizen spoke using his tendrils to repair his broken throne in seconds.

Multiple exposed eyes staring at the scars covering his form's broken armor from his throne's blood pool. **"Summoner from another plane… Wielding a beast of intense flame… Eyes that mirror my past… Power far more pure than an archangel… And beauty matched with cryptic knowledge…"** He sat on his repaired throne now in thought. **"Who are you… Dyna Crown Fleur?"**


	2. Chapter 1: To Kill a Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of Dyna Crown Fleur has not only affected Urizen but the souls trapped in Redgrave. Most who lives had become better and for one, it's about to hit rock bottom real fast.

_ "Get that despicable thing out of my sight! To believe I'd birth something so useless!" The sound of a baby's wails could be heard throughout the tundra. _

To see the ruins of Redgrave up close held more sorrow than vengeful rage. From every destroyed home to the different sized husks that used to be living life, Dyna could give them sympathetic pity. "An attack that truly wasn't. An attempt to survive twisted into slaughter. How sad that a fate like this occurred in my world for an opposite reason. Sir AZ and Floette would be devastated upon the fate of actions mirror to their own." The woman said walking through the war torn street.

Her attention was not focused on the very Qliphoth roots around her snaring the buildings, piercing the streets or slithering like serpents. The hellish tendrils wouldn't dare harm her whether by Urizen's choice or not. The woman wasn't blind to his potential to use these very roots to watch her either. In fact, it was what she was planning on. She turned her head to multiple Empusa scavenging for resources.

They steer clear of her not from fear of Urizen but merely the action she performed after leaving Urizen's Throne Room. On the way to the bottom, one of the Empusa had been trapped underneath some rubble caused by Pyros. However, instead of slaying it or leaving the trapped insect demon be, Dyna used her psychic powers to free the beast and even mend it's injuries.

That mercy she had shown was enough for them to not bring harm to the woman. All would kill an injured demon on the spot but to experience the mercy of one who could topple Urizen had brought a sense of...harmony around her presence. It was why they left her alone or any human survivors for this group of Empusa were merely rogues. Her actions resulted in large mutiny and chaos amongst the colony.

Most of the current Empusa workers refused to gather anymore human blood to supply the Qliphoth and even rejected orders from their Queens. A good chunk were killed by the large females' retaliation until something helped evacuate the revolting workers to safety. A peculiar aqua color lizard who sniped every demon that threatened harm to the escaping Empusa alongside him was a giant black armored bird that led the rebel group to a sanctuary.

Corvuria, the armored bird watched over their sanctuary until the goddess amongst humans returned to them. Some even act as scouts to alert her of any new survivors that need help. Though other demons might not share that same state of mind as them. Yet, Dyna and whatever Pokemon she held was more than enough. It was something Urizen could agree with as he watched her once more through the Qliphoth's blood pool.

He'd repaired his cocoon of thorny tendrils after his previous clash with the woman except for a single piece. A chip hovering over his left verdant eye was the only damage to remain, what he chose to keep. He had seen the Empusa Rebellion but didn't get involved since the Empusa Queens would merely replace the now rogue workers with a new batch.

That armored bird could also decimate any foolish demon to come close if it matched the very power that Pyros exhibits. Then there were those annoying sensations she cursed him with. The jolt that shot through him whenever she would nearly get hurt. Face burning when he saw her own or detail of her form. And the subtle burn of rage in his chest seeing a male of ANY type even in her vicinity. It didn't hurt but it aggravated him at times.

" **Fleur... It means flower in one of those pitiful human languages called French. And Dyna, a term for power. If the Qliphoth is a mere bloom, then you Dyna, are the crown flower that surpasses it.** " Urizen spoke softly as he gazed upon her reflection. The colossal demon didn't just want her. No, he craved Dyna Crown Fleur.

Urizen wanted her to be his queen of hell. The woman by his side as they ruled the underworld with an iron fist. To see this very goddess in his nest of Qliphoth roots and caress her beautiful form in the palm of his hands as she slumbered. And to look over this beautiful crowned flower, her womb swollen with their first of many offspring. She belonged to him and no one else.

Urizen knew her objective which was the group that dared to fight him. Two were currently powering his demonic weapons, the fate of Dante was unknown and the other two he didn't care. Neither of them were strong enough to defeat him.

Those sensations being the worse upon the thought of his brother, his human half yet strangely the one armed human. The latter burned badly at his chest than the others. Killing him wasn't her true goal and neither was the fruit. She knew the fruit was imminent even if no more resources were provided to the tree. It seemed to be more of a nuisance upon her cryptic words.

He watched her stop in front of a building. This was one of the few that yet to have any roots grow through it. To humans, no one was there but to him he could hear the soft breathing of a pitiful ape coming from inside. And the look of Dyna's face confirmed it further as she took out another two of those devices. A Pokeball heard it be called from one of her frequent rescues.

"Hirohito, lend me your power! Beldam, please grant safety!" She called tossing both spheres into the air as two more creatures materialized. The first reminded him of a human concept called Sumo. This creature held human characteristics to the art from the large rotund belly half and hakama trousers, head was arrowlike with a V centered belt around the forehead narrowing its eyes and ear holes, the biggest focal point was the giant orange hands it held almost as big as its body but oddly flat.

The other was large, rotund and held ursa or bear traits. It was mostly blue except for the face, belly and feet which were a light tan. Large white talons on both hands and feet along with an overbite at the corners of the mouth. Ears were cat or horn like and eyes closed in a bored or drowsed expression. Unknown to others, these two Pokemon were Hirohito the Hariyama and Beldam the Snorlax.

"Beldam, I need you to deter any attackers that stray too close with Screech and if they persist don't hesitate to give them a taste of your Brick Break. Hirohito, I'll need your help clearing out any obstacles or debris. A Qliphoth root will pierce this building soon and any human life still in there will be lost if so." The woman ordered as both Pokemon nodded.

Urizen could watch as his queen and her smaller beast delve into the manmade structure leaving the larger of the bunch to stand guard. And stand strong they did when a few demons manifested before the large Snorlax. To humans judging from their deathly appearance, cloaked faces and large scythes would mistake these low level demons for the Grim Reaper. It was greatly wrong for these lowly whelp were Hell Caina.

The demons stalked near the massive blue beast and came a sound that the Demon King will forever absolutely despise. "Snorlaaaax!!!!" Beldam letting out a glass shattering sonic screech. The noise was absolutely grating that Urizen immediately shut off whatever gave his blood mirror sound. **"Even squealing Empusa larva or bloody human whining sound better than that disgusting noise!"** Urizen growled silently thankful Dyna didn't bring that out to face him.

The demons thought so too immediately scurrying away except one that wanted to silence the gluttonous beast. Beldam's left arm glowed a bright white before slamming it into the attacking Hell Caina. The demon explodes into ash and bits of blood upon impact with the glowing fist. Hell Caina never exploded like that upon a single strike. The physical power required to do that was much higher than Urizen's. It almost looked like it's body became... frailer than before.

Urizen wouldn't be able to see his queen without piercing a root through the building with her inside so the devil settled for watching her large creature do its job in silence. It was less painful without having to hear the fat beast let out more of those hellish shrieks that makes Banshee screams sound heavenly.

Outside of Redgrave… News was spreading like wildfire across the country. Survivors in Red Grave City being rescued and brought to safety despite how bad it's gotten. Military forces saying most appeared out of thin air like they were teleported to them but the first few were the shocking ones. Strange creatures carrying them on their backs or slaying any attacking demons that got too close.

3 Tailed Bulls, goats with leaves growing from their backs, human sized brown sparrows and even giant lion dogs that breathe fire coming in small groups with civilians on their back. Two humanoid ones always accompany each group to provide healing to both civilians and soldiers. The first clothed in Gothic Black lollita dress with large black frills on the sides of her head, white bows going from the bottom to stop with one the head, a purple face with somber blue eyes and red lips.

The other was a slender white being who could easily be mistaken for a human woman in a white dress. Hair, arms and green draped with white dress like membrane, red spike on their chest, ruby red eyes and slim form. Both were the only ones who could speak or talk telepathically. The Gothic one was Abigail and the other was Angelina. A Gothitelle and Gardevoir from what they told.

The pair of females treating the injured with care and healing their wounds with soft light. After doing their jobs, the group disappeared but had two particular types of creatures ease the onslaught of demons for the soldiers. These were floating rocks shaped like a red sun with yellow stone for fire and eyes and a moon stone with a pointed nose and red eyes.

Solrock and Lunatone as both Abigail and Angelina called before asking them to raise up barriers blocking attacks to even reduce injuries. It confused the nation on what these creatures were or why they were helping them but it was damn sure none of them were demons and they were on their side. The biggest surprise was that few rescued saw a human woman commanding a few of them and even speaking their language!

To one Morrison, hearing and even seeing pictures of them knew whoever this woman was ordering these interesting beings definitely could help out his friends stuck in Red Grave. Immediately sending a letter by carrier pigeon to one Nico Goldstein to be on the lookout for the 'Verdant Queen'. She was going to love hearing this.

Dyna and her partner quickly traversed through the maze of corridors, rooms and scattered remnants of possessions throughout the abandoned hotel. Despite no roots growing through the structure, there were still demons lurking about and on the attack. "Use Arm Thrust once more!" The trainer commanded. Hirohito's hands glowed white before slamming them into a large lizard demon.

Her Hariyama was splattering and vaporizing any demon that trailed close as Dyna was focusing her psychic powers on a mass of rubble blocking off a group of doors. Cyan light carrying the heavy debris and moving it aside. "Can't use too much of my power or I could end up causing more harm than good with shrapnel flying about." The woman mumbled weaving her hands about. It wasn't long until both doors were clear and for the woman to barge in.

Her crystal eyes looked at the makeshift barrier surrounding a bed and the windows nailed up though it looked like something tried to get in from the outside. A head of brown hair poking from the junk pile as a terrified little boy looked at her with hope. "You're safe now young lad. Is there anyone else here?" Dyna asked the boy who held back a sob before looking at the wall to an adjacent room.

It didn't take long to smell the scent of copper and for the woman to sigh. "We need to get out of here. Hirohito won't be able to keep holding back those demons." She raised her hand as the fort glowed in cyan light before lifting gently into the air revealing the child. His chocolate eyes look at the act in awe. He let out a gasp when the light bathed him before he was brought into Dyna's waiting arms.

"Let's go Hirohito! Got two minutes before a root spears this section of the building!" She shouted. Her power sent the fort flying through the barricaded window with incredible force smashing it to pieces. "Beldam catch us!" As the woman jumped out of the building with the little boy held tightly in her arms and Hirohito following behind. A root bursting through the back section of the floor they were previously one and out the window.

The trio landed on top of Beldam who was lying flat on his back bouncing on the Snorlax's belly like a trampoline. The little boy who had eyes closed when they went out the window looked at Dyna with awe and a big teary smile. Beldam gave the child a thumbs up causing him to laugh. "Thank you for saving me but mommy..." The boy let out a grateful sob before crying. Dyna hugged the small child and comforted him.

Urizen didn't know what happened after as he immediately shut off the mirror. His eyes were stinging and his shell felt moist for a moment. He growled in confused annoyance at the stinging sensation piercing his chest trying to choke out an anguished scream. Memories of blood soaked grass and dead bodies with a white haired child crying at the center. Never noticing the stream of tears going down his exposed verdant eye.

Dyna had recalled Beldam while she sent Hirohito to their camp alongside the boy they rescued named Christopher. "Looks like Urizen won't be watching for a while. No doubt some of those buried memories are rising to the surface." She mumbled to herself walking amongst the remains of a plaza. Debris of buildings, structures and towers scattered around the earth.

She had reached the top of a terrace to only hear the disgusting sound of crunching metal. The annoying sound added by rubble with a mix of piggish slobber had her cringe from the revolting source. A giant fur covered behemoth with a wired devil tail, eyes hidden across its hide, two long reddish horns, jagged arms and currently stuffing rubble in the slobbering mouth on its stomach. 

The beast was too busy pigging out that it didn't even notice her. Not liking his table manners, Dyna plucked a decently sized rock from the ground and coated it with psychic energies. She ready her aim then lunged the stone at the beastie with impressive force. The charged projectile flew into the monster gut mouth before exploding with a flash of blue. Wheezing came from the beast as it puked up its lunch while she laughed deviously. 

"Haven't your mum ever told you that ' _Manners Maketh the Man'_ when you were a little hellspawn?" Dyna quipped smiling from the furious beady red eyes glared down at her. **"You puny wench! How dare you interrupt the feast of the All Mighty Goliath?!"** The monster bellowed in pure rage. The woman however waved him off and yawned in disgust.

"Did your 'feast' include feces, urine and urinal cakes because good Arceus your breath is vile! What I see is an abhorred cretin without a lick of courtesy or credit. I advised you to run along before you get slain like a pig to the slaughter." She said nonchalantly and began to walk away from the beast. The woman simply leaned back as a van came flying past her from above.

Dyna wasn't fazed by the beast's foul temper and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Was that supposed to scare me? I gave you a chance to run away, little piggy. Yet you forfeited your life." Taking out another pokeball from her pocket this in particular was a pure black with green spots scattered about. "Feed on this fool's life energy, Charlemagne!" And with those words Dyna tossed the ball into the air.

Instead of light, what came out of this particular ball was orbs of vibrant dusk. These orbs clumping together as a new Pokemon emerged from it and the aura from it had Goliath choking. What floated before them was a living chandelier. The spindly rims were a solid ghostly substance whose tips were ignited in pure violet flames, the chandelier was a pure oval made of lavender glass, this glass having two yellow dot eyes and a stitched mouth as a large violet flame burned from the top.

"Cha cha cha! Chandelure!" The 3'3 chandelier like Pokemon cackled maliciously. " _Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon. Its flames are fueled by the souls of those it burns. These burned spirits are forced to wander the earth until they crumple to ash._ Unfortunately for you, Charlemagne is going to devour your soul until there's nothing left!" Dyna's words only amped up the Chandelure even further in her eagerness to battle.

The woman glanced to the side to spot a small Qliphoth root poking from the ground. _'Guess our match has an additional audience member as well.'_ With that thought, a near fiendish smile grew on her face. " **I'll crush you into paste, you insufferable bitch!"** The monstrous Goliath howled raising a scaled hand up to squash the duo.

Dyna merely jumped back while the Chandelure swerved to the side as the beast's paw shattered the roof under it. Her eyes ignited while the greenette's body released a familiar cyan aura allowing the woman to levitate once more. "Charlemagne, Mystic Fire!" The Luring Pokemon's flames burst into life as the female chandelier spun to unleash a spinning torrent of violet fire.

The giant devil shielded his front with his arms yet only to scream in terrible pain. Not only did the fire burn at its flesh but Goliath felt his own soul was ignited terribly. However the devil wasn't going to get any chance of reprieve if the Chandelure's trainer had anything to say. "Since you enjoy devouring so much, I think it's time for you to experience how it feels like to be eaten! Leech Seed!"

Dyna took a deep breath before spitting out a barrage of what to be glowing green seeds. These seeds sunk into Goliath's skin before sprouting into a violent widespread growth of vines that covered his body. Then the leaves of these foliage ignited in red light while the fur covered demon let out a painful howl feeling the plants sap at his energy.

The demon looked at Dyna with a hate filled dare before spitting out. " **What the hell are these?!"** A question that made her grin mischievously.

"Leech Seed, an attack that bores parasitic vines into an opponent. This wicked plant will continue to sap at your energy reserves throughout the battle. And by the way, this variety won't be harmed by Charlemagne's fire either. Your soul will burn as your body will bloom with fresh life. A fitting punishment for a monster of gluttony." She spoke before looking at Goliath.

A harsh glare on her face paired with a sinister smile caused the demon to step back in fear. **"You aren't human… You must be a monster!"** Goliath hissed in an attempt to stand strong. The beast grabbed a large section of debris before stuffing it in his mouth stomach.

_"Tongue's wrapping around, stomach's growling now. Hungry ravenous power but I've atrophied how?"_ She rapped, voice soft but volume loud enough for anyone to hear. The beast soon spit a large red ball of flames and hot pink sludge from its stomach. Charlemagne was quick to counter by spewing out a giant Inferno of dark violet.

_"Won't be captured and held, I will rattle the cell. Far from God's grace, I already fell!"_ The Chandelure's ghostly fire reflected the nasty ball of gastro sludge back into the demon's own mouth lodging it open and stuck while the flames burned its spirit even further. The vines from Dyna's leech seed ignited once more sapping Goliath's strength even further.

" _Blood drunk from the carnage, I think I'm gonna drown. Like the devil himself has been dragging me down!"_ The devil now feeling cornered released a violent shockwave of red energy from his body as to stave off the trainer and her partner. A move that failed once Dyna countered by releasing her own. This wave was a vibrant mystical green that neutralized the destructive but also coated the area in an enchanting field of life energy.

This vitalizing field was Grassy Terrain that's purpose wasn't only to heal but fill the area with nature's energy. A set up for Dyna's final strike. " _But I've actually found part of heaven in hell. We will topple your steeples and shatter the bells!"_ And with those last lyrics Dyna raised her left arm and watched the sleeve fall to reveal a bracelet.

This bracelet was pitch black and held a green crystal with a leaf inside of it. "Grass, the element of nature that brings forth new life from old. Only when hearts are one, is when it's true power unfolds!" She spoke, tapping the stone as it shined. The jewel released a thin string of light upon both Dyna and Charlemagne.

Both put their hands (or rims) together as they moved in perfect synchronization. "Grassium-Z, we bless you to call forth your power. Let our prayer beseech you in this final hour." The duo rose their cupped hands together before spreading them apart. A large burst of green energy shone off the Chandelure as her violet eyes were now verdant with absolute power.

**"Z-Move! BLOOM DOOM**!" With those words said, Charlemagne released that burst of verdant energy outward. Fields of flowers growing across the stone surface as the plant life consumed every inch. All the life energy focusing underneath Goliath's feet before exploding into a vast pillar of yellow light. The demon let out a deathly scream before its life finally died.

The power of the attack was so immense that even Urizen had to clench the armrests of his throne on instinct alone to not cry out feeling some of that violent energy had seeped into the Qliphoth root used to spy on the woman. It didn't take long for the pillar to dissipate and reveal the furred giant's fate.

Goliath had become a large plant of vines, leaves and thorns made from his old body. His soul was burnt to nothing and the only piece of him that remained unchanged was a mere hand size horn fragment. A powerful devil reduced to a mere landmark amongst a vast field of blooming daffodils, tulips, roses and sunflowers.

Dyna gently landed on the ground as her psychic aura slowly faded away. "The element of life, Grass. How incredible just how it can turn a creature of flesh and brimstone into a vibrant plantlife. I see my performance didn't disappoint either of you…" She turned her to the rooftop above her.

A white haired young man and a black hair tattoo covered male looked down at her. A large igniting blade and pitch black cane in hand while a dark bird hanged on the raven's shoulder. She softly smiled before speaking once more. 

"...Nero and V."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Goliath got turned into topiary and Urizen is experiencing human emotions!
> 
> If you haven't figured it out, Dyna can use Pokemon Moves mainly those from the Grass and Psychic Types.
> 
> Pokemon that currently have names are some of the Pokemon that Dyna has caught herself. All the nameless ones except for one are all wild Pokemon.
> 
> Dyna's actions will greatly affect not just humans but demons as well with a large majority of Empusa going rouge being just an example.


	3. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of info before next chapter.

**Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well. Still in house quarantine until the end of April 30th sadly. I hope you guys are enjoying the stories I have been writing so far. I like to challenge myself whether by writing style or mixing two franchises that you don't normally see go together.**

**Chapter 2 of Run Rabbit Run is in the works at the moment but I would like to give some information to clear up any confusion you might have.**

**First, Dyna will not be bringing out any Wild Pokemon after Chapter 1. They were merely there for rescuing survivors and aiding the soldiers that are keeping demons from busting out. The Rogue Empusa will be serving as a spy network so you won't be seeing these guys in action either.**

**Some chapters will star either Nero, V, Dante or Urizen as main characters. Dyna won't be taking the spotlight all the time. Each character will at least one or two chapters of their own...**

**I'm still new to Devil May Cry, got into the fandom around the end of last year so some characters might accidentally get OOC if not intentional.**

**There will be interactions between Dyna and Urizen, he ain't going to just watch her from the tree. It won't bring any progress just leaving him alone to spy or get left out.**

**Now, Dyna is human but her powers are special unlike normal psychics or Aura Guardian. I won't go into much but she can use all Grass Type and Psychic Type Moves, however she will also have those weaknesses. She's powerful but not invincible. Demons will have particular typings to them. Urizen is Ghost/Grass, Empusa are Bug, Hell Caina are Dark and Goliath is Ground.**

**Dyna also cannot use Z Moves either. Only her Pokemon can.**

**Pokemon that are given a proper debut will have their move set listed. Here are the ones I forgot to give you guys. I'm using Bulbapedia for abilities and moves each Pokemon have or can use. You won't be seeing ridiculous bullshit like a Flaffy using Roar of Time or something like that.**

**Pyros-**

**Special Ability- Intimidate**

**Moves- Fury Swipes, Darkest Lariat(Malicious Moonsault), Fire Blast, Leech Life**

**Charlemagne**

**Special Ability- Infiltrator**

**Moves- Mystic Fire, Inferno, Solar Beam, Trick Room**

**Hirohito-**

**Special Ability- Guts**

**Moves- Arm Thrust, Throat Chop, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch**

**Beldam-**

**Special Ability- Thick Fat**

**Moves: Screech, Body Slam(Pulverizing Pancake), Brick Break, Thunder**

**Pokemon being switched out is an occurrence since that new Transfer Box and Dyna being friends with powerful Psychic Pokemon being the reason.**

**I hope this clears things up for you guys. I'll be updating Sonic May Cry and Master of Fire and Lightning. For now, keep safe and healthy. Listen to the rules so you won't get sick or spread the virus if you do have. And please be kind and courteous to people on the internet or outside. Until next time folks!**

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought certain villains should get a shot at redemption. Urizen getting his ass utterly kicked was the beginning to his.
> 
> As Sparda awoke to his justice, Urizen will with this. And everyone is going to get dragged in the madness that Dyna creates.
> 
> I don't give A03 (unofficial) app permission to copy this!


End file.
